


Alone Time Special

by Axelex12



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Creampie, F/M, Knotting, Moaning, Multiple Orgasms, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Coital, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Simultaneous Orgasm, Undressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:22:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29342772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12
Summary: Druidess gets caught by her Commander.
Relationships: Female Night Elf | Elves/Male Worgen (Warcraft), Male Worgen/Qiana Moonshadow
Kudos: 2





	Alone Time Special

A nightly chill swept into the stone cold room, the thick drapes covering the bleak hole in the wall overlooking the bone wastes swayed for only a moment for the brisk wind. On the walls there were several shelves with various trophies and tokens of war: weapons, armor, trinkets, all equipment from defeated foes. The room was lit by several candles on a knee-high table beside a rather large bed. A chest was being rifled through at the foot of the bed. Sounds of gold coins being dropped into a leather pouch cut into the cool night air, lips of a thief spread into a grin upon a moon-touched face.

Several footsteps were heard at the entrance of the room and the smile quickly faded. Calmly, Qiana Moonshadow stood up on her nimble feet, subtly stashing the bounty in her bags as Qiana turned to see the figure. In the doorway stood a broad chested Worgen, a scar arced across Robb Greywind face and swiped across a non-existent eye. His arms were folded into his chest with a grin on his face.

"I thought you were supposed to be guarding your very important package, not in here." The Worgen said with a slightly condescending, but playful tone. He proceeded to lean against the door frame, watching the lonesome druidess.

"And I thought you were supposed to be commanding an army, not in here..." Her lips twisted into a grin once again, coming up with some excuses on the spot. "I took it upon myself to find a room in which I could stay the night; surely you wouldn't want me to spend a night outside." She even started to pull off her shirt, to prove that she was digging through the chest to put her belongings in. Her jerkin slid off her skin smoothly, letting it drop just on the edge of the chest. Her head tilted to the side, a dark soft lace bra covered her bountiful breasts.

"Ooh no, of course not, you are my guest, and as my guest, I would gladly lend you this room for the night. I'll have my guards accompany your box so you can attain uninterrupted sleep." He moved into the room, a hand on the hilt of a massive war axe on his side. She nodded at him and turned on her heals to face the chest. Qiana slipped off her gloves and bracers, and then tossed them into the chest innocently. The Worgen approached her with even strides and calm movements.

"I can promise that you will be amply accommodated for, despite the waging war as we speak." Qiana nodded again to Robb that was just behind her and was about to bend down for her boots when he reached an arm around and grabbed her coin purse, that was rather close to her pelvis. "But I can't promise that you will be given a fair trial for thievery.." He pulled her closer into him so that her back touched his front, his arm still around her, but his hand made contact with her leg. He brought his other hand around and placed it on her bare stomach, feeling her smooth skin with rough fingers. He ran his hand along her inside thighs up to her nether regions several times. She exhaled softly when she was grabbed; surprised at first. Her butt grinds against his groin, creating some pressure, sending a hand back to slide along his thigh. He grunts softly and pushes her pants down, exposing her panties that matched her bra. The cold air brushes against her delicate and bare violet skin.

"It wasn't personal or anything... I just like to get my hands on something of worth." She grins widely, facing the bed as she moved her hand over to grope his package after her comment. Her fingers linger and trace the outline of the bulge in his pants. After pausing to kick off her boots and then pants, Qiana Moonshadow grinds her butt into his groin harder, feeling the bulge against her backside; it was growing larger by the second.

His hands venture further on her body, one groping her breast firmly through the bra and massaging it thoroughly, and the other placing it on her pelvic area and rubbing. He lowers his hand down and runs his thick fingers along her clit through the panties. Her body heats up as his strong hands explore her body. Eager, she dives her own hand into his pants to grasp his member. It was pulsating with heat as her fingers wrapped around it. Swiftly, he unclasped his pants and they fell around his ankles, leaving his loins and the rest of his leisurely commanding armor. His canine cock filled her hand nicely as she pumped it, growing to it's full size within moments. He presses his member against her flimsy undergarments.

Within seconds her panties were down around her ankles and her legs spread out. His fingers ran along her clit before introducing the head of his canine cock to her pussy. It was a monster; her wetness would definitely help her. He prodded his head into her warm cave slowly as she eagerly looked back at him. She pushes her hips back onto his member to try to get him to penetrate her. He chuckled softly to himself and took ahold of her hips with his hands and thrusted himself into her. He gave a grunt as he plowed into her like she wanted it. Qiana Moonshadow bit her bottom lip as her pussy was finally getting fucked hard. She shivers as the cool night air blows over her warming body. He was at his full potential; he was too well developed, for he could not cram the rest of his cock inside her on each thrust.

As the hard cock pounded her in and out she craned her neck up towards the sky and closed her eyes. She propped herself up with one arm on the chest and with the other she reached down and rubbed her clit as the slab of meat assaulted her pussy. He gripped her hips tightly and kept them still as he threw his pelvis into her with gusto! He grunted as he was enjoying this encounter greatly, it was rare for this to happen during war time, he wasn't about to waste it. Qiana Moonshadow arched her back with as the canine cock slammed into her, sending waves of pleasure through her.

Moans came from deep within her, unable to contain them any longer, her toes gripped at the floor as her splayed legs started to buckle under the assault. She gives a loud moan as her body shivers with pleasure, climaxing hard around his canine cock, squeezing the member tightly. He chest heaved as her lower body twitched. Robb grinned and slowed to a stop.

"Don't think I'll let you go that easily..." Robb laughed, his eyes looking down at her smooth violet body with lust in his eyes. He extracted himself from her wet pussy and placed it between her ass cheeks. He grabs her ass with each hand and thrusts his member between the two luscious mounds of flesh. The ribbed underside of his cock ran against her asshole swiftly, sending vibrations into her. She moaned as the hard canine cock brushed over her eager asshole.

After a few minutes of teasing her he pulled away from her flesh and rifled through his bags on his person. Qiana uses this time to catch her breath, sweat droplets were forming on various parts of her body and she shivered as the crisp night air blew over her. Eventually Qiana looked over her shoulder at him as he pulled out a vial of a clearish liquid. He looked over at her and uncorked it then grabbed his cock and slathered it with the liquid. He brought a finger to her asshole and oiled it up with a thick finger. He poured the rest of the oil on her asshole and brought the head of his knotted cock to her ass. He pushed the head into her tight asshole, stretching it out. She winces slightly as his big member starts to push it's way to her pleasure hole. He reaches out an grabs her by the back of her purple hair and pulls her hair enough to let her have acute pain. He pushed deeper into her ass, making her groan with pleasure and pain. The lube worked wonders and the majority of his cock was inside her and now being thrusted in and out of it. He grasped her waist with his free and and pulled her onto his knot cock. It penetrated her deep, farther than it did her pussy. He forced her ass to touch his thighs and pumped his knotted cock in and out of her.

Qiana tensed her muscles on every thrust for a while until she relaxed and let him use her as a puppet and fuck her silly. He would pull out until the tip of his knotted cock was about to come out and then thrust it inside her again to the base. His speed increased exponentially as the lube did it's job. He pulled her hair more which made her moan, his hand reaching further to grasp her breast hard and pull it roughly as his cock pummeled into her ass. His hips rammed into hers with suck intense force that her already weakened legs buckle, sending her crashing to her knees. The fall rammed his knotted cock even further into her, resulting in a loud moan as Robb kept pounding into her. His clawed fingers find her nipple and pinch it whilst pulling the breast eagerly.

His grunts come often now, as well as her moans as the pleasure builds inside them both. His hand switches from her hair to her neck, his thick clawed hands cutting off most of the air to her lungs. She concentrates on breathing as her whole body shakes from the onslaught. He squeezes her soft flesh in his hands as he climax nears, her body starting to tremble with pleasure as the knotted cock inside her loudly and swiftly fucks her hard. She becomes light headed as the lack of oxygen and pleasure sweep over her, she climaxes hard, letting out all the air in her lungs in a long moan as her body convulses with pleasure. He uses that signal to release his grip on her neck and breasts and returns them to her hips, pounding his knotted cock into her ass hard until he erupts inside her. He slows down as his member releases all of the built up baby batter into her, filling her up. After some time, he pulls out of her and the last of his love juice is spurted on her ass.

Both of their chests were heaving, Qiana collapses on the chest she was looting, the trunk was closed. Robb gets to his feet after a couple of minutes and pulls his pants back on while Qiana recovers from the encounter. "Thank you, Qiana, sweet dreams...", said Robb as he carried sleeping Qiana to their bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Kudos.


End file.
